


The Fuse Has Blown

by greysora



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun has a thing for Hoseoks thighs, I dont fucking know - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, handjobs, i dont know, thigh riding, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: I don't fucking know





	The Fuse Has Blown

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dont fucking know just have this 
> 
> Kudos+comments appreciated :)

The first thing Hoseok did as he entered the his apartment was head straight to the refrigerator. Dance lessons often left him parched regardless of how much water he gulped down throughout sessions. It's only after he's downed two glasses of water, does he become acutely aware of his surroundings. The first thing he notices is the TV playing quietly. Almost like it was turned on simply for background noise. The second, is he's not alone.

  
Im Changkyun, his roommate, is seated on the couch. A book is in his hands and a round pair of glasses are perched on his nose. Hoseok was correct about the TV, he notes as Changkyun doesn't bother even looking up at once, deeply immersed in the book he is reading. Smooth fingers with nails delicately painted black flip the page.

  
Though they've been roommates for some time, there is a lot Hoseok still doesn't know about the other. Changkyun is seemingly quiet and reserved. Besides from drunk slip ups and the rare late-night conversations they share, there isn't much Hoseok can say he knows of the other man.

What he _does_ know, though, is Im Changkyun is the most downright _sinful_  person he's ever met. (He also knows he wouldn't hesitate to get on his knees, but that's besides the point).

Almost all their interactions are sprinkled with tension, the sexual kind, and they both can feel it. It's slowly suffocating them.

Hoseok catches how the corner of Changkyun's lips quirk up in satisfaction at the way he tries to will a blush away whenever the blonde lays a warm palm a little high up on his thigh. He sees the way Changkyun's eyes follow his body whenever he's not wearing a top. (On some days, maybe Hoseok purposely discards his shirt to rile up the other). And he's sure Changkyun notes the way Hoseok's eyes gleam with smugness whenever he's caught gazing hard at his muscular thighs. (It's always the thighs with him, who knew why). He plays it off anyways, the redness of his ears the only thing that gives away his embarrassment.

 

  
He stares a little beat too long at the painted nails and fails to suppress the small shiver that runs down his spine.

It's only when he takes a seat on the other end of the couch does Changkyun seem to notice him.

  
His eyes remain on the page, “You're back.”

  
“Class finished early.” Hoseok replies. An old rerun of a soap opera he finds uninteresting plays in the background.

  
“How was it?” The book falls shut on Changkyun's lap as he sits up, giving Hoseok his undivided attention.

Hoseok shrugs, “The usual, tiring.”

His hair is still slightly damp from his shower after practice, and his runs a hand through the dark locks. Changkyun's eyes follow the movement.

  
The silence that follows is a little awkward.

 

“Hey, wanna watch a movie?” Changkyun suggests.

That's another thing. Though they're not entirely good friends (yet), they always come up with blatant excuses to spend more time with the other. (Time filled with teasing touches and very suffocating tension). It's almost like a game of who will snap first.

  
“Sure,” he leans back against the cushions.

Changkyun flicks through the channels, his eyes lighting up once he finds a decent enough movie. It's a marvel one, Hoseok notes. He's sure they've both seen it before, but he doesn't point it out.

 

  
His eyes are trained on the moving characters, but his thoughts wander to the boy besides him. He steals a glance at him. Changkyun attentively watches the movie and Hoseok for a moment admires his side profile. His sharp eyes, the long bridge of his nose, and his small lips.

 

 

At some point halfway, Hoseok notices how close they've seemed to move. Changkyun's almost completely leaning his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He slightly tenses up, unwilling to move and cause Changkyun to move away.

  
“Changkyun,” Hoseok begins, said boy glancing up. He he cuts himself abruptly once he notices Changkyun's is merely a few inches away from his own.  He swallows, mouth suddenly dry. In one, fluid motion, Changkyun's slowly eyes drop to Hoseok's lips, watching as Hoseok's nervously licks them. Hoseok's own eyes flit to Changkyun's bottom lip and the urge to suck and bite on it intensifies.

  
“Can I kiss you?” He asks, _(because consent is sexy)_.

A hand snakes around his nape and brings his forehead to lean against Changkyun's. The younger moves his chin forward and presses his lips firmly against Hoseok's. The kiss is nothing gentle, it's hot and fierce. Changkyun's tongue licks at Hoseok's lips and he opens his mouth, allowing his tongue to lick into his mouth. He moans a little, hands pawing at Hoseok's sides. Hoseok gasps and breaks the kiss, coming up for air.

  
“You have no idea,” Changkyun pants against his mouth as they separate, “how long I've wanted to do that.”

  
Hoseok brushes his lips against his jaw, “why didn't you?”

“I- _fuck_ -” he cranes his neck as Hoseok begins to suck on a sensitive spot. A hand lands high up on Hoseok's inner thigh as he tries to steady himself. Hoseok jerks and stills.

  
“Oh my god,” Changkyun sounds breathless, “your thighs are sensitive?”

  
Hoseok exhales harshly and Changkyun slowly retracts his hand to cup his face.

  
“Are you okay with this?”

Hoseok locks eyes with him, “ _yes_.”

  
They meet halfway for another desperate kiss, this time broken by Changkyun as he licks and bites at Hoseok's neck instead. His hands come to rest on Hoseok's shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh there.

Changkyun wedges a knee between Hoseok's thighs, lips never leaving his neck. Hoseok lets a breathy moan and squirms when his knee moves forward and presses against his semi swollen cock.

“Fuck, Hoseok-” A high-pitched whine erupts from his mouth as Hoseok raises his own knee for a moment. Changkyun moves to fully straddle a muscular thigh and grinds down hard, hands moving from Hoseok's shoulders to plant themselves against his pecs.  
Hoseok's own hands glide from Changkyun's small waist to his round ass, fingers peeking into the waistband of his sweatpants. He groans when he realises Changkyun isn't wearing any underwear.

  
Changkyun's thumb rubs over a perked nipple above the fabric of Hoseok's tee, causing his body to thrash with shudder. He throws his head back and whines lowly. Changkyun chuckles breathlessly.

“Y-You like that?” he bites at Hoseok lobe, words panted into his ear. Hoseok ruts his hips up in response, the need to be touched growing much stronger. Lucky for him, Changkyun moves a palm over his hardness, rubbing him through the fabric of his shorts. He throws his head back and gasps. They've barely done anything but with all the tension finally breaking over, both boys are desperate.

Changkyun's hand grips at him hard over his trousers before finally, _finally_ , slipping under his briefs to touch him. Hoseok whimpers, so hard it hurts. The hand grasping him strokes slowly, teasingly.

Changkyun moans, his thrusts against Hoseok's thigh growing much sharper. His other hand runs through the older's hair, slightly pulling his head back to slot their lips together again. It's messy and open-mouthed, both too immersed in the other to care.

  
“You're so.. _oh_...wow.” Hoseok moans against Changkyun's mouth.

  
“ I c-could say the same about you.” Changkyun keens, jaw slacking open as Hoseok's begins to raise his thigh to meet his thrusts. He could come from just watching Changkyun's facial expressions, he thinks.

 

It doesn't take long, a finger brushes against his hole before Changkyun is coming with a loud whine. He softly digs his thumb into the slit of Hoseok's cock, causing him to follow suit, painting Changkyun's hand with his orgasm.  

Changkyun throws his leg over Hoseok's other thigh too and slumps against him fully, head coming to rest on his shoulder. His breath is hitting Hoseok's neck but it isn't uncomfortable. They bask in a few moments of silence, catching their breaths before Changkyun laughs.

  
“I can't believe we went at it like a couple of horny teenagers.”

Hoseok chuckles before sobering up a little, “We should probably talk.”

Changkyun's groans a little, stretching his back, “We should. But first take me to the bathroom please, my legs feel like jelly.”

  
He giggles again and complies, picks up the other, heading to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Have you ever thought of getting your tongue pierced?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“You should, it'd looked really good on you.”_

_“Oh? Would you like that?”_

_“....”_

_“oh, Gods, you would!”_

  
_And if later, Hoseok touches himself to the thought of Changkyun's pierced tongue fucking into him, no one has to know._

 


End file.
